


Sem Motivos

by DK_Alves



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, Fatos do Canon, Fic boba, Relena - Freeform, Turks - Freeform, ffVII - Freeform, tagdaescrita
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28342596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DK_Alves/pseuds/DK_Alves
Summary: A chegada da novata aos Turks intriga Reno, sem saber os motivos que o levam a agir daquela forma.|| Final Fantasy VII || Elena x Reno || Turks || Fic Boba || Desafio Tag da Escrita ||
Relationships: Elena/Reno (Compilation of FFVII), Reno/Elena





	Sem Motivos

**Author's Note:**

> Oiiii!!
> 
> Faz tempo que não apareço, mas voltei com uma pequena fic de um desafio que o pessoal inventou no Spirit, que é a Tag da Escrita e fui marcado pela [ ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin), por isso vim com essa fic. O tema é "Diga-me, quando você se sentir pronto" (que eu troquei gênero da palavra na fic).
> 
> Bom, pra quem viu meu perfil, percebeu que majoritariamente só tem South Park, mas hoje vim com algo novo, o meu novo amor que é Final Fantasy!! Então vou postar uma coisa beeeeem boba deles.
> 
> Enfim, não esperem nada demais, eu meio que não sabia o que escrever com o tema me dado, ainda mais com um limite de palavras kkkk.
> 
> Espero que gostem!!
> 
> Vamos a leitura!

— Então você é a novata?

Reno se aproximou da garota, tendo que se curvar um pouco para encarar bem seus olhos castanhos. Ela era pequena, delicada e parecia ser do tipo de mulher frágil que se quebraria facilmente caso alguém lhe acertasse. Uma aparência muito diferente do que estava acostumado a ver na Companhia.

O ruivo sabia, sim, que precisavam recrutar mais pessoas para os Turks, ainda mais para interromper os planos da _Avalanche_ em Midgar, contudo, parecia loucura do diretor ao ver a pequena garota na sua frente.

Parecia uma garota que havia acabado de sair do colégio.

E o pior era que ele e Rude eram os melhores homens de Tseng, o diretor dos Turks, e mesmo assim ficaram bastante feridos na batalha com a Avalanche antes de explodirem o setor 7, por isso não queria nem imaginar como seria para a garota.

_Tseng está realmente ficando louco._

O ruivo se aproximou ainda mais do rosto dela, aspirando o cheiro doce de chocolate que saia dela, podendo perceber o rosto levemente corado assim que ela desviou o olhar. Sorriu minimamente, achando-a incrivelmente fofa, apesar de tudo.

— Me parece um pouco perigoso pra você. — Falou com a voz um pouco baixa.

Elena engoliu em seco quando o homem lhe dirigiu a palavra tão próximo de seu rosto, porém, o encarou fixamente em seguida, ignorando toda a sensação estranha que percorria em seu corpo.

— Eu aguento qualquer coisa. — Ergueu a cabeça, ajeitando o corpo em uma postura altiva, mostrando confiança. O ruivo sorriu e aquilo a agradou.

A loira sabia exatamente o que ele estava pensando, não fora a primeira pessoa que a julgara por sua aparência e estatura, no entanto, ela confiava em si mesma, em suas habilidades e em todos os treinamentos que passou aos longos de seus anos com seu pai, na academia de Shinra e o pouco que aprendeu com sua irmã.

Ela era um prodígio, afinal, no entanto, mesmo que fosse a sua vontade de estar ali, jamais imaginou que seria chamada tão rapidamente, muito menos para trabalhar diretamente com o diretor dos Turks, um homem que ela já vira algumas vezes perambulando pela academia ao lado do presidente da Companhia, entretanto, a ideia a animava e ela não podia esconder a excitação.

Finalmente estava mais próxima de superar sua irmã.

— Tem certeza? — Reno se aproximou ainda mais, esticando os lábios em um sorriso que Elena julgou ser do tipo arrogante.

A menor respirou fundo e tentou se afastar, contudo o homem segurou seus braços em um aperto gentil.

— Caso você precise de ajuda com alguma coisa, eu poderei te ajudar. Principalmente alguns treinamentos básicos aqui da companhia, por isso, diga-me quando se sentir pronta que te ajudarei. — Piscou, sorrindo ainda arrogantemente.

Elena apenas mirou os olhos verdes, sentindo o corpo esquentar, entretanto, a vontade de rir era maior que qualquer coisa.

O ruivo era completamente convencido.

— Certo, vamos. — A voz de Tseng se fez presente na sala e logo se dirigiu a porta, sem nem olhar para seus subordinados. Elena se desvencilhou do outro e seguiu o diretor sem questionar.

— O que foi isso? — Reno sentiu Rude se aproximar e sabia que ele estava ajeitando os óculos enquanto lançava olhares questionadores sobre a cena, porém, ele apenas jogou os braços para o alto e começou a caminhar.

Nem mesmo Reno sabia o que havia acontecido com ele naquele momento, mas gostara da garota e por algum motivo sentira vontade de protegê-la.

— Idiota. — Fora a última coisa que ouvira de Rude antes de alcançar o corredor.

**Author's Note:**

> O que acharam??
> 
> Como eu disse, é algo completamente idiota e de baixa qualidade do que costumo postar, algum dia eu faço algo mais planejado desses dois e ainda uma Elena x Tseng, porque eu shippo ela com o Tseng e Reno kkkk. Como estou iniciando fics nesse fandom, ainda tenho dificuldades...
> 
> Enfim, espero trazer mais fics deles, mesmo que eu floppe legal kkkkk.
> 
> É isso!
> 
> Até algum dia!!


End file.
